Forum:2011-10-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well the castle finally got what it was waiting for , And Oblenmach could have left it there at Mamma's and it still would have been delivered by some muscular Jagers. Agathahetrodyne 04:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The Doom Bell and its Ringer dwarf the Hammer, and make Oublenmach look mimmoth-sized! XD ~Mysteria Femina~ 05:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn'tcha just know it? The Ringer is a R.O.S.A.! Baron Oublenmach is about to find himself doomed as soon as the bell is rung. Holy Poe, Batman! -- Billy Catringer 06:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oublenmach's greed got in the way of logic. When Mama Gkika tossed him out of her place along WITH the hammer, he should have just run for it. The of the treasure appears to be Castle Heterodyne itself. AndyAB99 11:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps so, but I am inclined to believe, given what I have read to date, that the current Guardian of the Heterodyne Hoard, is none other than the last Hammer Bearer. That would suit Der Kestle's sense of justice right down to the ground. Think about it. Why would Der Kestle not want to keep that sort of determination and courage at the ready? How could Der Kestle fail to reward such determination and grit in a more amusing way? I fully expect Baron Oublenmach to become the next Guardian of the Heterodyne Hoard. --Billy Catringer 15:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed! The Castle is gonna take some time to make the Baron feel right at home! 03:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : That, sir, is an inspired idea. I would most certainly not have gotten that, even though we have the same material in front of us (right?). That is just so twisted and elegant (greedy mercenary so determined to find the mythical treasure forced to be in the presence of more wealth than he imagined existed but unable to leave to spend any of it, for what could be the rest of his life), that I marvel at your creativity and imagination. Or, the Foglios could have something completely different up their sleeves, with the Hoard actually being the Castle's core or a secret information repository or something. Whatever it is, we should not have much longer to wait! X-D LittleAlvinMaker 04:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree it's an inspired idea and poetic justice for Baron Oublenmach, but I just don't see how you got there. The Hammer was removed after the Heterodyne Boys disappeared, to discourage treasure hunters. I don't see where it is removed every time after the bell rings. Also, Oublenmach doesn't seem like much of a guardian. He was clearly outmatched by Mama Gkika and appears to be near terrorized by the Ringer. I feel that the Guardian of the Heterodyne Treasure is even more menacing and dangerous. How menacing can anyone be after being made to say hundred sentences before being thrown out of Mama Gkika's? AndyAB99 17:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The Jagers could make him an offer he no canna refuse! [http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/J%C3%A4gerbr%C3%A4u "Here drink this and become one of us or die!"] It is the sound of one hand clapping on a grand scale. -- Billy Catringer 06:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The real question was, how did you conclude that the Guardian is the previous Hammer bearer? This implies that any time the bell is to be rung, some treasure hunter is required to haul the hammer up the tower. Do they keep a supply of them outside the city? AndyAB99 11:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No, they just returned the hammer to Mamma Gkikka's place. The town has had hundreds of How many of 'em to ya think actually survived? -- Billy Catringer 11:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You still haven't answered my questions. Where do you see that a) the Hammer is always removed after ringing and b) the bearer of the hammer becomes the Guardian?. AndyAB99 12:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I pointed right at my reasons, AndyAB99. I don't know of a way to do more. Sorry. -- Billy Catringer 15:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : uhmm, that page you linked to doesn't say anything about "wannabe hammer bearers". it just mentions that the hammer was removed (once) because of all the treasure hunters that came with the intent to ring the bell after the heterodyne boys had vanished. Finn MacCool 23:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page